Short Stories Based on Music
by WrdWriting
Summary: Join me and read as i take one of my favorite couples a incorporate a music based story on them one song at a time.
1. Teenage Dream

**Teenage Dream**

**Preview:** Alex always wanted a teenage Dream moment. She is just 19 hoping it will come on her last teenage year. NATE/ALEX

Alex was just a teenager caught up in Hollywood. She didn't know what she was doing. She has hoped to find love . It being the last year of teenage years for her she didn't get that teenage dream yet. She had glanced at Nate one of her best friends in Hollywood.

" Nate did you ever get that teen age dream moment yet' she asked.

'Well Alex no, why ?.'Nate asked confused.

" Just thinking of that song"Alex responded.

" Well we are almost at Mitchie and Shane's place." he said while driving his mustang .

" Great" Alex responded sarcastically.

" What's up with you Alex , since when do you not like going to see Mitchie and Shane.'Nate said.

"Since they got together. They are so lovey dovey and I'm just jealous.'Alex responded.

" Wow Alex." Nate chuckled.

" What , I can't help that I'm lonely,' Alex said

"Hey your not lonely you got me." Nate said while giving a cheesy smile.

' You're such a dork ' she laughed.

When they arrived they were greeted by Mitchie.

' Hey guys .' Mitchie said Happily . She looked like she has been through hell.

' What happened?" Alex asked.

' Well just some words of advice when you decide to have an unexpected pregnancy make sure you find out what the symptoms are, cause I 'm going through hell.' She said.

" Mitch did you want blue Doritos or red ones .' Shane said looking at her scared if she would be mad if he brought the wrong one.

' NO NEITHER , I SAID I WANTED NACHOES NOT DORITOS, but the blue one will be fine.'

Mitchie responded .

'O-O-Okay Mitch." Shane said.

Nate and Alex just laughed at them . Shane had looked like a scared puppy and Mithie looked like she was calm after all that yelling.

" Hormones" Nate and Alex said in unison.

' Ya think." Shane said and walked into the house with everyone following.

Later everyone was talking about things so random. While watching sonny with a chance.

' My show is awesome" Mitchie said.

"yup."Shane said.

" You guys I 'm bored as much as I would love to watch your show , lets go swimming in stead' Alex suggested.

" Great idea ." Nate said

' Did you guys plan on saying that to swim in our pool, wait let me guess your bathing suits are in the car with extra clothes"Shane said.

Alex and Nate were busted so what was the point now.

' You're right." Nate said. All of them left to get ready.

Alex walked out to the pool in her bikini. She never really liked wearing them on, in the first place. She rarely did.

" Alex ?" Nate said he had never seen her in a bikini.

' Yah" she replied '

" You look great ." Nate said.

" Thank you" Alex said blushing.

Everyone was having a great time . They were lounging around in the pool when Nate splashed Alex with water. While the two of them were having a war Mitchie and Shane went in side.

' Nateee" Alex whined he was now tickling her in water.

' Yes Alex " he said slowly , while stopping tickling her .

' Nate ." Alex said unsteady realizing how close their faces were.

Nate had just Kissed Alex right there. Alex felt fireworks exploding in her mouth.

They had soon pulled apart.

" That's what you call a teenage dream." He said and kissed her one again.

**Review =]**


	2. Don't Call My Name Alexandria

**Don't Call My Name Alexandria**

**Preview:**

Alex has different inspirations of the week. This week Lady Gaga. What does she do at her concert ? Nate/Alex

* * *

Alex was in her dressing room getting ready for a concert. Her new inspiration of the week was Lady Gaga .

"_**Don't call my name, Don't call my name Alejandro,I'm not your babe I 'm not your babe Fernando." **_Alex chanted . Nate walked in to wish his girlfriend good luck but instead he was attacked by the wrath of Lady Gaga.

"_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, just smoke one cigarette and hush." **_Alex decided to be in Nate's face and sing the song mocking the lyrics with her movements.

Nate chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Alex you know that you go on in 5 minutes right." Nate said.

"I know I just wanna have fun jeez Dad" Alex said acting like a serious teenager.

Nate smiled and pecked her lips."Get ready Alex." he said and walked out.

3 mintues later Alex walked out her dressing room. She was greeted by Mitchie.

"Halo Mitch." Alex said

"Halo? Alex have you had a red bull or something."

"Mitch it gives you wings."Alex said flapping her arms like a bird in the sky.

"Your fans are gonna have some show tonight." Mitchie said with an amused sigh.

Alex walked away with a giggle.

"Were is my bubble outfit" Alex chimed. Walking to her stylist.

"Here"Fiona her stylist said.

"Thank you" Alex quickly putting on the outfit ready to run on stage with it.

"Alex your on in 1 minute" Nate said passing her. Then he stopped to see what she was wearing."Alex really?" he said giving her an questioning look.

"Yes really Nate I 'm pumped" Alex said obviously hyper."Now give me a kiss so I can go on stage and rock this show."

"Okay"Nate kissed her. "Good luck babe love you" he said.

"Love you too." She said an ran on stage and started the performance with 'Who Says'.

After a while Alex was getting ready to end her last song wen some very familiar music came on.

_**I know that we are young  
And I know that you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro**_

She's got both hands  
In her pocket  
And she won't look at you (won't look at you)  
She hides true love  
En su bolsillo  
She's got a halo around her finger  
Around you

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
At this point I've gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Alex was shocked to see who was singing the song. Lady Gaga herself. Lady gaga came up to Alex.

"Hello Alex lets sing this song." Alex just nodded and readjusted her mic.

_**Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto**_

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro

Stop  
Please, just let me go  
Alejandro  
Just let me go

She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like her dad  
Just like a dad  
And all those flames that  
Burned before him  
Now he's gotta firefight  
Gotta cool the bad

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
At this point I've gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando

___**Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto**_

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro

Don't bother me  
Don't bother me  
Al-e-jan-dro  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Bye Fernando  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Alejandro  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Fernando

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

[2x]  
Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro

[Simultaneously - 2x]  
Don't call my name Alejandro

___**Don't call my name Alejandro  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro  
I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss Alejandro  
Don't wanna touch Alejandro  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro  
Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro  
Roberto**_

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro

[Simultaneously]  
Don't call my name Alejandro  
Don't call my name Alejandro  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro  
I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss Alejandro  
Don't wanna touch Alejandro  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro  
Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro  
Roberto

[6x]  
Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro

[Simultaneously]  
Don't call my name Alejandro  
Don't call my name Alejandro  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro  
I'm not your babe Ale-Alejandro  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss Alejandro  
Don't wanna touch Alejandro

___**Just smoke my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro  
Don't call my name Ale-Alejandro  
Roberto  
Alejandro **_  
Alex stopped singing and smiled.

"Goodnight everybody love you guys" Alex said and walked off the stage with Lady Gaga.

"Thank you Ms. Gaga"

"No problem, you should thank your boyfriend for setting this up. Anyways I have a show in Europe soon Bye"Lady Gaga hugged Alex and left.

"_**Don't call my Name, Don't call my Name Alexandria**_" Alex heard an voice sing. She turned to see Nate.

"Nate thank you."She said an hugged him tight.

"Anything for you babe" he said."

"Ooooo Nate's getting some tonight" They heard Shane yell."Ow, Mitch that hurt" Mitchie giggled.

"Nate just might get some" Alex winked and walked away to her dressing room. Nate smiled an goofy smile.

"I'm good." he said an went to follow Alex.

**The End**

_**Review:) Favorite :0 Alert ;)**_


End file.
